Prison Buddies
by Psychotic Deity
Summary: Once there was a boy, Uchiha Sasuke, accused of a heinous deed and sent to prison. He makes new friends and learns many life lessons, such as when showering in prison, never drop the soap. NEVER. Can I emphasize this more? NEVER. Crackish.
1. New Cellmate!

"Get your ass in there, shitty brat!" The prison guard roughly tossed a dark-haired boy into a filthy cell. Cockroaches and rats scattered away when he landed. It was a small cell, with two cots stacked in bunk-bed manner on either side of the cell and a stained toilet in between. The guard slammed the door, keys jingling as he locked the cell, the boy grunting as he rose. He was covered in dried blood and his clothes were in a state of disarray. He brushed himself off. A voice spoke from the shadows, oddly cheerful.

"Heh heh!" A boy with spiky blond hair wearing bright orange prison raiment stepped forward. He stuck out a hand. "Heya, new cellmate. Welcome to Konoha Penitentiary."

The dark-haired boy ignored the offered hand.

"Well," the blonde haired boy withdrew his hand. "What are you in for?"

The dark-haired boy tensed. "I've been accused."

"Ha. Of course you were." A second voice spoke, feral and scoffing. The owner stepped forward. He had messy brown hair and red marks on his face. "You look familiar. What's your name?" He squinted hard.

"Isn't it polite to offer your name first?" The dark-haired boy turned away.

"Ha. Politeness here will make you into somebody's bitch," the brunette responded. "Are you offering?"

"He's an Uchiha." From the shadowy corner a third voice spoke, mellow and detached. "Only an Uchiha would have such poor taste in shoes. Jeez."

"Oi, Neji! You're awake?" the blonde exclaimed, turning around.

"Who can sleep, with all this loud noise you asses are making?"

"Neji?" the dark-haired Uchiha wondered aloud. "As in Hyuga Neji, the Hyuga family's great prodigy? In prison?" Amusement tinged his scornful voice, despite his pitiful situation.

"Not doing your family any better, are you, Uchiha?" the Hyuga responded sardonically. He leaned closer. "I recognize you. You're Sasuke. I've seen you before."

"Uchiha Sasuke, is it? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. That's Inuzuka Kiba." He pointed to the brunette, who turned his head indignantly. "Neji's here for attempted murder on his cousin Hinata, the Hyuga heiress. Publicly too, in front of a huge audience." He spread his arms for illustration and emphasis.

Neji coughed and lay back down. "Don't talk about things that have nothing to do with you, Naruto," he said. "It was just a giant misunderstanding."

"Kiba, he just did something you shouldn't do with an animal." He added peculiar hip motions. A slight blush tinged Sasuke's cheeks and he found he could not look at Kiba directly for a bit.

Kiba turned and sat on the edge of the cot Neji lay on. "Misunderstanding! She was totally asking for it! She needed it! You should have heard the way she was panting, like it was frigging summer!"

"So…what did you do?" Sasuke asked, in his mind measuring the fatality total of his cellmates.

"Naruto's got multiple personality disorder. His alter-ego destroyed an entire village." Kiba said, before Naruto could answer the question himself. "Cutbacks mean that the asylum and prison are merged into one institution. Are you going to tell us what you're in for? Or what you've been accused for?" he added the last question with air quotation marks, eliciting a glare from Sasuke.

"The entire Uchiha family…has been wiped out," Sasuke said, with great difficulty. "All except for my older brother Itachi, and myself." His new cellmates gaped, in the manner of gasping that teenage girls gasp when watching a Korean drama and something significant happens.

"That's horrible…" Naruto murmured. Kiba stared at him.

"Naruto, you destroyed a village. That's a whole bunch of families."

"Yeah, but it was my other self. I wouldn't do such a thing if I was in my right mind! You were totally aware of what you were doing with that dog."

"Anyways," interrupted Neji, sitting up. "I think it would be best if we were to enlighten the newbie on some of the rules here."

"Ok, Sasuke. The number one rule here is: Don't drop the soap. Ever." Kiba and Naruto nodded their heads vehemently after saying this. "The prison guards won't stress the importance of this enough."

"Why not? I can just pick it back up, can't I? Or is this about germs on the shower floor? This cell is pretty filthy. Except for that space right there where Neji is." He pointed.

"It's neat because it's _my_ side, Uchiha. I may be charged with murder but I'm not a savage. I prefer to keep my dwelling as livable as possible. I can't say the same for these three."

"Neji aside," Kiba waved, smiling, "you _don't_ want to pick up the soap, and it's not because of germs. If you pick up the soap, be prepared for the most painful administration of enema that you'll ever have."

"What? They induce bowel movements for dropping the soap? Who came up with such vulgar discipline?" Sasuke was appalled.

Naruto, Neji, and Kiba blinked at each other. "He'll just have to find out himself, like Naruto did," Neji whispered to the other two.

"Alright then," Kiba said, turning to Sasuke. "You look like someone's bitch. You have the femme look going on. You have a few options. One, be somebody's bitch. Two, get in a fight to prove your manliness and win a bitch. But be warned, you'll be challenged a lot and it's a big hassle, especially if you have a pretty bitch. That's why Neji and I had to switch. Three, you can pretend to be Naruto's bitch."

Neji coughed into his fist. "It's supposed to be the other way around. Remember? When I was your bitch, everyone was fighting you to win me." He tossed his hair. "But when we switched, interest dropped."

"Oh. So sorry." Kiba sighed. "You…you at least get some requests to fight though, right?" His eyes seemed watery.

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but Naruto jumped in front. "Kiba! Of course Neji gets people asking to fight over you! Look at you bro! Frigging ripped! Who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, eyes shiny like a shojo manga character.

"Kiba!" Naruto cried, eyes the same degree of shiny.

They hugged, and Sasuke thought he could see a sunset in the background.

"Alright, then we need to tell you about the people you never mess with. Never." Kiba's voice adopted an ominous tone. "The first one, is a foreigner from the desert, named—"

"Alright, you stupid convicts! Lights out! Shut the hell up! Get to bed! " The guards' shouts interrupted Kiba and one by one the ceiling lights dimmed and shut off.

"Tomorrow, then," Naruto whispered, climbing to the top bunk opposite the one Kiba now lay in. Neji lay below. He pointed to the cot under Naruto's, gesturing for Sasuke to get in.

Sasuke sighed and climbed in. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he drifted off to sleep, visions of his parents fading in his mind.


	2. Don't Forget Behind Your Ears!

A buzzer sounded. "ALRIGHT YOU FAT, WRITHING MAGGOTS! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED! MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Sasuke sat up immediately, eyes widened. Where the hell was he? Oh, right. Prison. He clenched his fist tightly. _Itachi_… He heard shuffling from the other side. Neji was already awake and was combing through his hair with his fingers before tying it into a neat ponytail.

"Uh…Neji. What's happening?"

Kiba jumped down from his cot above Neji. "It's time to get up. That's what's happening. Hurry up and make your bed, before Genma comes and inspects."

Sasuke continued to stare dumbly. Make his bed. He looked at the lumpy pillow and itchy blanket he had used. "Just spread this blanket neatly, right?" He turned and saw that Neji had already made his bed, smoothing out wrinkles and patting his own lumpy pillow. He rolled his eyes and spread out the blanket. Naruto had suddenly sprang awake with a short "Oh shit!" before he scrambled to make his bed appearance acceptable.

"So." The cell opened and a man around his late twenties chewing a toothpick with a bandana tied around his head entered. "Ready for inspection?"

"Yes, Genma, sir," replied Kiba, Naruto, and Neji.

Genma checked Kiba's, quickly withdrawing his face after getting close. "Man…that kind of smells like a wet dog. Do you sweat a lot or something?" He bent down to see Neji's. "Good…Don't know where you got those flowers though…" Naruto's was a pass. He leaned down to inspect Sasuke's cot. Sasuke, unfortunately, was sprawled on his knees trying to make the corners match, jumping and grunting. He slowly turned his face to meet Genma's, 2 inches in front. "Not done, eh?" He straightened. "100 push-ups, boy. Get going."

"What?" Sasuke protested. Genma pulled out his toothpick and in one swift motion had the point pressing into Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke blinked. It…hurt.

"Don't. Talk. Back. Newbie. Bitch." He withdrew the toothpick. Where the point had been a single, fine line of blood dripped down Sasuke's face. "Besides, I'm doing you a favor. Look at those girly little arms."

Sasuke looked over at his cellmates, who were making frantic motions that Sasuke interpreted as strong recommendations to do as he was told. Sasuke dropped to the floor, doing the demanded 100 push-ups. Genma watched with his arms folded. "Hurry up, faster," Genma demanded.

After Genma's departure, Sasuke glowered out the cell. Naruto patted him on the back. "Don't worry. He just likes to pick on the new convict. There'll be a new one soon and he'll forget all about you."

Sasuke mumbled angrily. "I do not have girly little arms. I have great confidence in my forearms especially."

Neji stepped forward, peeking out of the cell. "Ooh! It's shower time!"

"You sound way too happy about that, Neji."

A guard let them out. "Remember, single-file! Single-file!" He ran over and kicked a convict for disobeying. "Hands on your heads, everybody!"

Sasuke followed after Neji, Kiba, and Naruto and placed his hands on his head frantically. What was that rule? They told him a rule yesterday pertaining to showering. A stupid law, he had deemed, but nonetheless, if he wanted to survive, he better start remembering rules. Something about soap. Body wash? Don't share your shampoo? He shook his head. He remembered them saying something about an enema administration. Don't use soap as a substitute enema? No…that was ridiculous. Even that dumbass Naruto wouldn't say something like that.

"Hey…Naruto…" he whispered, as inconspicuously as he could. It didn't work. He was rewarded with a sharp whack to his head with a hand. Sasuke winced as his head shot forward from the impact. He turned to glare at his assailant.

"No talking, shitfaced brat. You're in prison. You suffer here." A man about twenty-four with bandages on his face pointed a finger menacingly at him.

"Oi, Kotetsu…" Another man around the same age touched his shoulder. His bangs covered half of his face. "You don't need to be so harsh. He's only 14…"

"All more the reason to be harsh, Izumo. If he's causing trouble at this young an age, we need to stamp it out before he becomes older and more capable of mayhem. Can't believe how bad the economy is doing though. Asylum, penitentiary, and juvenile detention all in one. Means we gotta babysit these brats." Kotetsu turned to Sasuke, who turned away indignantly. "Hey, midget. Not done talking!" But Sasuke had already scurried away.

When they arrived at the showers, the inmates were all undressing and throwing their clothes in their lockers. Sasuke copied his cellmates and took off his clothes also.

"5 MINUTES! SHOWER FAST!" a husky voice called out.

Sasuke gasped from shock at how cold the water was. And such at such a low pressure too. He glanced to the left and right. Neji was already swiftly rinsing soap off himself and Kiba was scrubbing and lathering his hair furiously. Naruto was humming a song as he soaped himself. "Hmm? Need soap, Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning to face him. He offered his own bar.

Sasuke reached for it. Soap was soap. As his wet hand met Naruto's, he finally remembered the all-mighty rule of the showers. But in his remembering, he grasped the soap too loosely The soap flew upwards, and plummeted down. Sasuke's mouth rounded in an 'o' as he watched in horror. No! The soap! What did they tell him about the soap!

Naruto grunted as he caught the soap. "Here. That was close." Naruto sighed, passing Sasuke the soap. Naruto rinsed himself off and Sasuke soaped himself. A buzzer sounded, and the showers streams trickled off. Sasuke had been in the middle of soaping, unable to finish showering within the time limit. God, now he'd just have soap film all over him until tomorrow.

The inmates toweled and dressed and stood in line again. When the line moved inch by inch only, Sasuke discreetly whispered to Kiba, asking what was going on.

"Oh, just the standard after shower body search."


	3. It's Not Spelled Buttsechs?

Sasuke gasped at the shocking contrast of cold calloused hands rubbing his soft, supple, and warm body, checking every nook and cranny and every nook and cranny's nooks and crannies. So this was the standard after shower strip search that all mothers would warn their precious little boys about if they didn't eat their vegetables.

"Now, bend over, boy," the officer said, snapping on a pair of white latex gloves. "Gotta make sure you aren't hiding anything up where the sun doesn't shine…Don't worry. I'll be quick, so there won't be a need for lubricant…"

"Sasuke!"

"Huh? What" Sasuke looked around, blinking. Was it…just a dream? The gloves thing didn't happen…he didn't feel like it happened. He felt uncomfortable with what he had just imagined. Is that what was called a fantasy? No…it was just a nightmare…provoked by his fear…no, not fear, his uncertainty of the unknown.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded as he rubbed his throbbing butt cheeks. Man, that woman was rough. Sasuke glanced back, where Kiba was now being inspected by the young woman. The search itself wasn't painful. She had merely run her hands across nearly every inch of his body, but it wasn't the torture of his teenage hormones fluctuating over the fact that an attractive woman was doing what men paid girls on the street to do, or what would have taken many dates for a girl to go that far. It was the gesture that proclaimed him as 'clean' and passed the inspection; a rather loud and equally slap on his rear that echoed throughout the concrete showering room. He supposed it was the pain of the slap that had made him hallucinate about such ridiculous things. However mean the prison guards were, they wouldn't check without lubricant, would they? Would they?

Bystander convicts winced at witnessing Anko's administering of approval. He heard another slap and Naruto's whimper of pain.

Was today really only his second day in prison? He looked down at his feet and leaned on a nearby wall to wait for his cellmates. He didn't know if he could get used to this. Prison seemed full of surprises. Sasuke did not like surprises.

And he had been given a 200 year sentence, for multiple counts of murder. His mind flashed back to the day of the trial. Itachi had completely humiliated him and had turned everybody in the court room so against him that they were blind to Sasuke's boyish charms. Nobody ignored Sasuke's boyish charms! His attorney had told him that he seriously doubted that he would actually be let out on parole, after that terrible tantrum he threw on the stand. Oh, the names he had called Itachi…

When Kiba, the last one, was done with, the inmates were ordered to form a line. Slowly the line moved forward. "What now?" Sasuke whispered as discreetly as he could.

"Heh heh…" Naruto laughed. "It's breakfast time!" If the beds were simple cots with lumpy pillows and rough blankets, he pondered about the quality of the food.

"Hey, you guys. What do you do in prison?"

Kiba turned. "…Do?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's…a little boring. Do we really just sit in our cells all day, every day?" If they answered yes, he might just have to break a light bulb and slash his wrists with the broken glass.

"Well, you can go work and earn some money. Mind you, they won't pay much, seeing how shit the economy is now, but you can save up to buy something from the prison market. They have a bakery, woodwork shop, laundry room, and garden. And there's a library. Oh, and there's recreation time, so we play sports."

Sasuke was about to ask what kind of sports when a guard's shouting about the breakfast line interrupted. Naruto leapt forward, rubbing his stomach, Kiba following behind. "Sasuke, hurry!" Naruto waved. Sasuke shrugged to himself and moved forward, wondering what kind of food would make Naruto so excited.


	4. That Was MY Syrup!

Sasuke's stomach growled as he sat leaning against the cool metal table flipped onto its side to shield from flying food portions. He looked to Neji who was sitting demurely with his tray on his lap, finishing his breakfast. He was the only one who had managed to keep his tray from being overturned. "Er," Sasuke started.

Neji turned. "Don't worry. This happens at least once a week. Primitive and barbaric shows of manliness. It's the downside of male pride." He sighed dramatically. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon. The guards will be coming pretty soon to sort all this out." He resumed eating lumpy, gray oatmeal.

Where were the guards, anyways? Sasuke had been sure there were a few guards supervising the tables. He peeked around the edge of the table, and spotted some cowering under rain of margarine.

Sasuke sighed. He was a little excited; today's breakfast was western style. Though, he knew not to get too excited. Prison food wasn't exactly top notch. But there had been bread and jam and margarine! And hotcakes! Though, Neji had warned him that the hotcakes may only disappoint him. Neji had recounted of the time that the whole prison had been excited when meatloaf was on the dinner menu, but as it turned out, the mystery meat was disgusting and stinky and something even stray cats wouldn't eat.

The only thing he had managed to save before chaos ensued was a tiny carton of milk. He sipped quietly, waiting for the fighting to subside. "Hey! Take this! And this! Bastards! Kiba, we need more syrup!" Naruto 's enthusiastic voice echoed, engaged in the hostile exchange of food used as flying projectiles. Sasuke sunk deeper, sliding right into a puddle of syrup.

No one really knew how it started. Just a misunderstanding, maybe. A simple flick and an unknowing target hit, mixed with a taste for revenge. The next thing Sasuke knew, his tray flew away as Naruto and Kiba flipped the table over, grabbing Sasuke to duck behind it. "Protection," Kiba had said, pointing. Lucky for them, they sat in front of a wall and had to worry about one less side. Food continued to be thrust viciously across the room.

A shrill whistle sounded. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" A loud male voice echoed fiercely. The inmates froze.

"It's Ibiki!" Inmates whispered.

"What the hell do you fuckers think you're doing?" All were silent. He laughed. "I think I know what you fuckers are doing. I think you are cleaning up this mess with toothbrushes!" He laughed and from behind him Izumo and Kotetsu stepped forward, holding buckets of soapy water and toothbrushes. A collective groan rang out.

Ibiki glared. "And I think…you fuckers will be done in one hour. Or else!" He turned away cackling. The inmates lined up grudgingly, grabbing a toothbrush to scrub the floor.

Fifty-eight minutes later, after vigorous scrubbings contributed by every inmate available who didn't want to feel Ibiki's wrath, the mess hall floor was as shiny and clean as convicts could make with a medium bristle plastic toothbrush. Ibiki stepped in two minutes later and nodded his head in approval, though, with a noticeably disappointed expression on his face. "Alright, everyone back into the showers for a quick clean. You've got three minutes, starting now!" He stepped aside as a mob of men dashed forward to the showers. It was definitely not a good idea to wear stale prison food.

Sasuke was pulled along by Kiba and Naruto, with Neji in the lead. "There is no way in hell that I am going back in my cell with dirty hair!" he growled. Sasuke didn't want to be left behind so he stripped off his clothing as fast as he could and jumped into the shower after Kiba, who was already vigorously scrubbing.

"Pass the soap, please, Kiba," Sasuke said. He was still a bit irritated that he hadn't been able to eat his breakfast, but at least he'd be able to wash off the soap film from earlier. Kiba handed him the soap, a plain, weakly-scented white bar. He absent-mindedly lathered his body.

And then, Sasuke did the unthinkable. One of the very first things his cellmates had warned him about. Somehow, he remembered. Perhaps it was because he knew that it was inevitable this time. Sasuke's mouth widened in horror and time seemed to stop as he watched. Kiba, Naruto, and even Neji, had rounded their mouths into an "o" that matched their widened and horror-struck eyes when they turned and saw what was happening.

Sasuke…

dropped…

the soap.


	5. Posterior Humiliation!

Sasuke...

dropped...

the soap.

The dull thud the soap made as it hit the wet tile seemed to be magnified tenfold. No. Hundredfold! He glanced frantically at his cellmates' faces for help, but their horrified expressions revealed their powerlessness in such a situation.

"Somebody dropped the soap, huh? Better pick it up. Other people need to soap still."

Sasuke looked up at the speaker. He was a tall, heavy man with orange hair. Next to him stood two blue-haired twins and a man with his brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Well? People are waiting. We only have two minutes left, you know," the fat man said. Sasuke gulped and glanced once more at his cellmates. Naruto was clutching his posterior, full of sympathy for Sasuke.

Sasuke bent down slowly and prepared himself for posterior humiliation.

"ALRIGHT! HE'S BENT! GET HIM!" the blue-haired twins shouted. Sasuke felt someone seize his shoulders and grip tightly. Sasuke cringed, his imagination running wild with thoughts of his back exit succumbing to forced entry. The nightmare! It was coming true! And without lubrication or gloves! How unsanitary! He heard snickers mixed with heavy footsteps. He tried to wiggle free but to no avail. Out of the corner of his eye he saw inmates just lining up behind him, each ready to take their turn.

And then it began. Sasuke braced himself.

Sasuke could feel his backside burning. He had never felt pain like this before. He was too young for this! _Nooooo!_ he screamed in his head.

Multiple Towel Whip.

With each crack a fresh wave of pain seared through his tender butt cheeks. His face was contorted in pain. How the hell would a wet towel twisted tightly hurt so damn much? And when would this painful humiliation be over?

A whistle blew. The inmates stopped. Ibiki walked into the showers, wearing a grim expression. The inmates dropped their towels and Sasuke was freed. He looked in his cellmates' direction and saw that they had been blocked by a barricade of men, preventing them from helping.

Ibiki walked to the center of the showers. "I GENEROUSLY GIVE YOU SHOWER TIME AND YOU USE IT TO HANKY PANKY WITH A MINOR? GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT OF THE SHOWER AND GET IN LINE!"

There was a thundering of footsteps as inmates scrambled to follow orders. Ibiki turned to Sasuke. "And you, stop looking like a little nancy. If you bulked up like me, no one would be whipping your little peach colored ass with a ratty tail." He scoffed and left.

Sasuke grabbed his sore buttocks as he struggled to his feet. His cellmates came forward, Kiba and Naruto grasping his arms and placing them around their necks. Sasuke's pride was wounded, but his ass hurt more, so he allowed himself to be assisted in his hobbling. Neji wrapped a towel around Sasuke and the four walked back to their cell.

* * *

Thanks for the faves and reviews. ;)


	6. Kiba's Magic Fingers

With Neji's aid, Sasuke managed to hobble back to their cell. He stepped gingerly, as every footstep forward sent a burst of pain to his tender butt cheeks and rippled around his thighs, a wince appearing on his delicate face every few steps. As they walked back several of the other inmates pointed at Sasuke and laughed, their arms motioning towel whipping gestures. Sasuke's face dropped down, unable to face them.

They entered their cell, Kiba and Naruto following Neji and Sasuke, and the prison guard locking the door after them. Sasuke thought maybe it was his imagination, but was that a look of sympathy the guard directed as his ass? He heard Naruto hopping onto his top cot and Kiba spread some blankets on Sasuke's cot.

"Can you sit?" Neji asked Sasuke, directing him towards his cot. Sasuke groaned. "Okay, then how about we lay you down on your front?" He helped Sasuke lay down. Sasuke sighed appreciatively as his body sunk down on cot. Normally an uncomfortable bed, after the ordeal he went through, he welcomed the opportunity to rest. The fact that Kiba had layered it helped a bit too.

No one spoke at first. The cell was silent and in the corridors, the sounds of the prison guards' boots echoed. Naruto broke the silence.

"That…that wasn't what happened to me."

Everyone turned their heads slowly to face Naruto, except for Sasuke, who was burying his face into his blanket wondering if he could kill himself by asphyxiation.

"Well…it was very different from what happened to me. I wonder…I wonder if maybe they were toying with Sasuke? Cause they think he's cute? And saving that for later? I mean, remember what happened when Kiba and Neji both dropped the soap at the same time?"

They all looked at each other (Kiba and Neji wincing as they remembered dark memories), then Sasuke. Poor Sasuke, fated to be tortured by multiple towel whip before the final administration of…shower soap-dropping punishment.

"Man…it's not even lunch time yet…" Kiba said to himself, but a bit too loudly. Sasuke turned and glared.

"Uh, maybe we can ask for some ice?" Neji suggested. Suddenly Kiba stood up and walked to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, how about I give you a massage? You'll feel a lot better. Just ask Naruto." Sasuke stared at Kiba's hands and eager smile.

"No, Kiba, that's quite alright. I just want to rest." Kiba dropped his hands and walked back to his and Neji's side of the cell. Sasuke could have sworn he saw disappointment on his face.

"Well, since we have free time until lunch, what do you guys feel like doing?"

An hour later, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto were sitting on the floor of their cell playing Bullshit, laughing merrily. "Hey, Sasuke, when you're feeling better, come join us, nee?" Naruto said cheerfully. Sasuke nodded hesitantly, still laying on his front. He watched as Naruto laid down two cards facedown and proclaim them to be two sevens.

"Bullshit," Neji said simply, eliciting a groan from Naruto as he collected the pile in front of him. Sasuke pushed himself up. His backside was still sore, but he felt he could bear with it. Slowly, he rose off his cot and knelt gingerly between Kiba and Naruto.

"Can you deal me in next game?" he asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He didn't deserve to be in here, in prison, suffering under accusations, but he wasn't suffering alone. He had friends now.


End file.
